Chris' Death
by Darkness Lives
Summary: A sad story about Chris and Jill


Chris' Death.  
  
Chris Redfield was driving down the wet rainy streets with his girlfriend Jill Valentine in the passenger side. They were both arguing because Chris' suspected Jill was cheating on him with Carlos. Jill had enough with his crap so she told him to pull over and she got out of the car. The rain dripping down her face and her clothes dripping wet. She started to walk away with Chris pleading to her to get back into the car. He eventually had to give up tho as she got into a taxi and left. Chris got back in the car his clothes sticking to him. He hit the steering wheel. "Shit!" he yelled and drove away.  
  
Chris had been driving for ages now the rain getting heavier. He was pushing the speed limit. He was mad at himself for blaming Jill for nothing, and he was going to apologise to her. Out of nowhere I car crashed straight into him. His head hit of the wheel and both cars caught fire. Chris saw the fire staring and knew it was going to blow because of the petrol. The other driver was out and Chris went for his seatbelt which was jammed. "Shit!" He kept on struggling, but couldn't get it. He saw a taxi pull up not far from him and 2 people got out. One was Jill. The taxi driver and Jill ran towards his car to help him out. How he wished Jill was not there because he knew within a few seconds it was all going to blow up. Chris saw Jill ran as fast as she could but it was to late all he saw was a huge flash of light and the fear and sorrow in Jill's eyes he shouted as loud as possible with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Jill. I love you" and then everything went black. Both cars exploded with Chris in it. Jill fell to her knees crying as hard as she could. The taxi driver called for the police and the fire department and an ambulance. The taxi driver then went over to Jill to comfort her. He reminded her of Barry.  
  
Soon the police arrived and taken statements. They got the fire out and took a dead Chris away. They phoned Claire and told her what happened. Soon Claire and Leon came to pick a broken Jill up. They walked into the waiting room to see Jill. Once Jill saw them she ran to Claire both hugging each other crying for the loss of Chris Redfield.  
  
A few months later they had the funeral for Chris. Both Claire and mostly Jill heartbroken. Claire had Leon still but Jill had nobody. Everyday after the funeral Jill visited Chris' grave. His gravestone said  
  
'In memory of a loving boyfriend and brother and a great friend. You will be remembered always'  
  
Jill knew his spirit was with her everyday. At nights she can feel him with her. Ashe can sometimes see him as well. Sometimes she sees him walking about from the corner of her eyes, but she mostly sees him as she is falling asleep. He stares down at her running his hands threw her hair, until she falls asleep. She didn't know if it was her imagination or if he really was there with her, but she didn't really care, as long as she can still see him and feel him, things would be fine.  
  
Chris stood beside Jill at his grave, wishing he could tell her he was sorry. But all he could do was watch her. He was with her all the time. Never leaving her side.  
  
Later on at night Jill was nodding off to sleep on the couch. She had the TV on the news channel, but she woke when she heard paper softly blowing about from an unknowing wind. Jill read the words tears rolled down her face as she remembered what Chris said before the cars blew up. She pulled her knees up to her chin as she read the words over and over again. Chris softly sat next to her and watched her cry. He really wanted to tell her it was ok and he really was sorry. The only way he could do that was by writing this letter.  
  
Jill  
  
I really am sorry for what I said and done. All those times I said I Love You I really did mean it. I didn't mean to be stupid and push the speed limit. I don't even know why I did it. I want you to know I'm here with you. I'm here everyday and every night, watching you and guiding you. I wish things could be the way they were before all this. When I was able to hold you in my arms and comfort you in times like these. Please forgive me. I love you.  
  
Chris.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: hmmm, I'm not sure if this story is any good or not, but I enjoyed writing it. Please R/R and tell me what you think. It's a change from my other stories. This one is sad. The next Chapter of my other story 'Resident Evil' will be up soon. 


End file.
